


Able Baker

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Ableandbakerare the first two letters of the phonetic alphabet.”





	Able Baker

**Author's Note:**

> “_Able_ and _baker_ are the first two letters of the phonetic alphabet.”

“Got it!” said McGee, making his teammates look up from their own piles of documents. “He’s using the alias Able Baker.”

Bishop frowned. “How do you know it’s an alias? It’s a weird name, but…”

“_Able_ and _baker_ are the first two letters of the phonetic alphabet.”

“No, they’re not,” argued Torres, looking over at Gibbs. “You made us learn it – first two letters are _alfa_ and _bravo_.”

“Yeah, now,” Gibbs told him. “But Willis’s father served in World War Two, before NATO standardized the alphabet. Good job, McGee.”

“Thanks, boss.”

“Now, follow the lead.”

McGee sighed. “On it, boss.”

THE END


End file.
